


Hit Me Harder~

by yoshiyoshi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ice Play, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyoshi/pseuds/yoshiyoshi
Summary: I don't think this needs a summary, but we have a very kinky Julian in this. Enjoy~





	Hit Me Harder~

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest checking out The Arcana game. SHIT'S GOOD

Asra was in the kitchen preparing some things. Julian was tied by the arms to the bed in the not so far bedroom. He grabbed his bowl of ice and lube and came back to the room. He locked the door, and smirked at the sight of Julian's bare chest. "Aw look at my little Ilya~" Julian whimpered. Asra sat in his flattened lap, and licked up his neck. "Please Asra..." "Tsk tsk tsk. So impatient." Asra bit down hard on Julian's neck and Julian moaned, "Ah fuck..." Asra bit his lip and chuckled, getting up. He grabbed an ice cube and traced it around Julian's nipple. "Oooh." "Your hot skin is gonna melt the ice so fast." Asra played with his other nipple while the other was covered by ice. "Oh yeah. More..." "More what? What's my name?" "More Master."

Asra stood, leaving the water to drip down Julian's hot body. He grabbed the flogger, and whipped his chest softly at first. "Beg." "Please. Hit me Master." Asra hit him hard, and Julian loved it. "Ohhh fuck yeah!" He chuckled and hummed, "Thank you Master." Asra chuckled and whipped his chest again, a loud _smack_ filling the room. Julian moaned, "Fuck. You're so sexy, Master." Asra smirked and tore off Julian's pants, revealing a huge bulge under a pair of black boxers. He whipped his legs over and over. "Fuck YEAH! More more!" "You're so dirty Ilya." Julian panted.

Asra chuckled and put the flogger back. He grabbed a microphone vibrator, lube, and a prostate vibrator. "You ready?" Julian nodded aggressively. "Calm down. Don't want the blindfold now do we?" "No! Please no." "Good boy." Asra pulled down Julian's boxers, and his cock shot up. Asra came up to his lips and made out with him. Asra then created hickeys, leaving a trail down to his abs. Asra kissed the tip and Julian whimpered. "Be a good boy for Master. Don't cum." "Yes Master..."

Asra lubed up the mic and put it on Julian's tip. "Mmm." Asra got the nipple clamps and gag on his bed side and put them on Julian. Asra lubed up the prostate vibrator and slowly put it in. "Ready baby?" Julian nodded once. He turned up the mic on level 2 and the prostate vibrator on the highest level. Julian screamed in his gag. "MMMM! HMM MMM!" Asra sucked the tip as the mic vibrated on Julian's balls. "You like it huh?" Julian twitched and rolled his eyes back. Then Asra stopped everything. Julian panted and Asra snickered, "Gooood boy. Mmm I wanna eat you up." Then Asra put the mic on the highest level on his tip. "OMMM! MMM! MMM! MMM!" Asra licked up his shaft and chuckled against it. "Leaking already?" Asra stopped and put the items on the table. He grabbed the flesh light and set it on the bed, then stripped. Asra took off the gag, and Julian drooled. "Mmm." "Asra...kiss meh puhlease." Julian was a bit loopy. They sloppily made out and then Asra said, "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you."

Asra lubed up his dick and smirked in Julian's ear. "Oh Ilya?" "Mmm..." "I love you." Asra went in slow, but Asra was big. "AH AH!" Asra put it all in, and held Julian's throat for leverage. Asra smirked and pounded Julian. "AH AH! OH ASRA!" Asra grabbed the flesh light and turned it on his cock. "FFF! Ohhh! Oh oh!" Julian pulled at the chains. Asra lifted his legs and moaned. "Damn Ilya. Your ass is so tight. I'm surprised it's so tight, after doing you twice this month, and it's only the 12th." Julian started to cry at the pleasure. "OH PLEASE! Ah..." Asra bit his neck. "What's my name?" "Master...oh!" Julian felt the heat in his stomach. He tugged at the chains, knowing they would leave bruises. "Master, I'm gonna cum." Asra pulled out and took off the flesh light. He grabbed the key and unchained his arms. "Cum for Master." Asra jerked him off and Julian grabbed his arm. "Oh ASRA! FUCK!" Julian shot in Asra's hand and Julian's body shook. Asra chuckled and licked his hand. "Sweet. My turn now."

Asra pinned him on his knees and they fucked. "OH YEAH! ASRA!" Julian rolled his eyes back in ecstasy. Asra grunted. "Fuck. I'm gonna cum." "In me please..." Asra bit his ear and came in him. "Fuccck." Asra chuckled a bit. "Don't let it spill~" He pulled out and Julian got on his back. Asra pulled off the nipple clamps and kissed each nipple. 

An hour later, when Asra came out of the shower, Julian was lying down, watching his every move. Julian smirked and kissed Asra. "I love you." Asra pinned Julian, "I love you too Ilya." 


End file.
